


To Wait for the Pirate

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, it's mostly just jaemin waiting tbh, side donghyuck and renjun, side original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: Every day I hope to see a shipA ship that left with you and your crewEveryday I go out to the portIn hopes that I would see you again





	To Wait for the Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back with a 2k-word fic please forgive me i cant write anything longer u-u; ill leave that up to better writers
> 
> hhh i honestly dont know why i wrote this - most probably i just wanna imagine jeno as a pirate! i would want this longer, but i wrote this on my phone so i have no internet to help me on my terms OTL
> 
> n e ways enjoy

At the rise of the morning sun, Jaemin arrived by the port. Beyond he looked for a ship, supposedly painted in white and a black skull-marked flag raised high up. After a good look around, his shoulders fell in disappointment. Still no sign of the pirate ship.   
  
"Good morning, Jaemin!"   
  
Sweet Haera, the daughter of the mayor, greeted with much enthusiasm. She bowed in curtsy when he faced her.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
"Still waiting?"   
  
She queried with a knowing tone. When Jaemin only looked out to the sea again, she smiled.   
  
"He'll come back."   
  
She reassured him, slapping his back. Jaemin winced.   
  
"Ow! That wasn't necessary."   
  
"You're being dramatic. He said he will come back, right?"   
  
Jaemin gripped on the pendant of his necklace, nodding slowly. He continued to look beyond the horizon, hoping that maybe a figure would show up.   
  
"Then he will come back. Have some faith in him."   
  
"It's not him whom I do not trust; it's the ocean."   
  
Jaemin gloomed over the possibilities and his expression turned sour as events of the past flooded his mind. The strong waves, the loud thunder, the depleting hope in his heart of a five-year-old.   
  
"I'll pray for him."   
  
"Thanks, Haera."   
  
"I'll be taking my leave."   
  
She curtsied again before walking away. Jaemin spared another glance at the vast body of water and hoped that again, he would see a familiar ship by now.   
  
There was still none.   
  
  
\---   
  
  
Days continued to pass to form weeks, to form long months of waiting. Every single day without fail, Jaemin would visit the port to look out for the pirate ship then come home with a disappointed heart. However, his faith did not waiver nor did he ever start to lose hope. He prayed to wake up to the sound of welcoming bells, he prayed in hope of hearing the pirates song one more time.   
  
It was a little after lunch when Jaemin headed out again to check the sea. The strong wind and the sticky feel of sea breeze welcomed him as he came out of the bar of their small town. It was his break so, as always, he spent it waiting for the ship by the harbor.   
  
When he arrived, he saw a figure of a ship by the horizon. He squinted his eyes to see if it is really a ship, but it was still too far to determine. The fire in him started to grow and hope remained to be strong. With a nod, he hurried back to the bar, more than ready to end his break.   
  
The sun was about to set when Jaemin's shift finally came to an end.   
  
"Hey, at least change your clothes!"   
  
"I'll change them later!"   
  
He rushed out of the bar, an apron still wrapped around his waist and his bandana still around his head. His hair bounced as he ran towards the port, a feeling of excitement rushing through him. The breeze hit his face, yet he did not mind. The exhilaration was too great.   
  
When he arrived by the port, the figure from before was much clearer. The supposedly-white ship was gray, yet he knew that was the one as he saw the black flag raised high up. Unlike other pirate flags, this one was distinct as it was decorated with vivid red and gold that even from afar, it was visible. The sight of the familiar colors charged him with so much energy.   
  
He couldn't contain his excitement and jumped rather high. He shouted and ran around, ignoring the weird looks from the passersby who just wanted to head home. He looked at the horizon again. It was indeed the pirate ship he was waiting for.   
  
"Your voice could be heard from my house. Chill, Jaemin."   
  
"Oh shut up, Donghyuck."   
  
"You shut up."   
  
Renjun threatened to throw his book at him and Jaemin flinched. The three of them looked towards the sea and watched the pirate ship sailed closer towards their town. Although the other two scolded him for being too excited, they were feeling more or less the same burst of energy in their hearts. It has been more than a year since they last saw their friend and to say they missed him was an understatement.   
  
"The ship will arrive by midnight, right?"   
  
Renjun asked and Donghyuck nodded.   
  
"Jaemin, shouldn't we go back to our house then wait later?"   
  
"I'm not coming home without him."   
  
"Then, stay safe? Get some food if you need it."   
  
"I will."   
  
Renjun and Donghyuck walked away, glancing back at Jaemin from time to time in worry. Jaemin simply stood there, squinting and glaring at the sea in hopes that maybe that will help make the ship sail faster. It did not, yet Jaemin's determination did not falter.   
  
As the night grew cold, he sat down and held his legs close to him. He could feel his stomach grumbling, yet he didn't want to leave his place. He was thankful that his uniform was long-sleeved or else he could be shivering more. He blew onto his palms to keep him warm, yet it did not do anything at all. He was still cold.   
  
It was around thirty minutes or so that has passed when Jaemin heard his name being called by a familiar feminine voice. He looked in that direction and saw Haera, dressed in her nightgown and a cardigan over it, with a chef and a bodyguard. Both of them were carrying something and Jaemin only realized what they were when they were right in front of him.   
  
"We brought food and a blanket for you to sit on. Hyuck and Injun explained your situation to me and knowing you, you wouldn't budge from your place, so I decided to send you some food and a blanket to warm you up."   
  
The bodyguard laid out a mat and there the chef placed the food from the basket. It was a simple meal, mostly sandwiches so it would be easy to eat. She also had warm drinks and soup to keep him warm.   
  
"I can't finish all of these, Haera."   
  
"Who said Jeno won't be hungry? How about his crew?"   
  
"This won't be enough, then."   
  
"Oh hush. We'll bring them later. Just be thankful."   
  
She slapped his arm, a smile showing up on her face afterwards.   
  
"...Welcome him with open arms. I'm sure he missed you just as much."   
  
"It goes without saying."   
  
"Just reminding. You might be too overwhelmed that you'll just stand there."   
  
"Oh shut up."   
  
He threw a tissue at her and she gracefully dodged it, giggling.   
  
"Well, I'll be taking my leave. I'll come back later."   
  
She curtsied then left with her two companions. When they were out of sight, Jaemin finally started eating. Warmth filled him up as he started feeling the energy rushing through him. The soup was nice, and the sandwiches weren't messy. After a few sandwiches, he stopped eating and gazed back at the sea.   
  
The ship, albeit dark, was visible and now it looks ever closer. If he squinted enough, he could already see the details of it. Few more hours, he told himself. Maybe if the wind cooperates, it will be less.   
  
He hummed a soft lullaby to entertain himself. It was a soft tune he used to sing to Jeno whenever they go sneak out to the nearby cliff and spend their night under the light of the stars. Memories of the distant past flooded his mind as the melody played in his mind - the intertwining of fingers, the sweet whispers, the soft laughter. They played so vividly in his mind, as if they happened recently.   
  
The strong slap of the waves on the port brought him back to reality. He stared back into the sea. The ship was now bigger and if there was light, the details could be evident. One more hour, or hopefully less, and he could finally be in the pirate's arms once again. The feeling of excitement rushed through him and the drowsy feeling that was slowly enveloping his mind suddenly wore off. The anticipation in him was too great.   
  
As the ship sailed closer to land, there was that unsettling feeling that grew in him. His heart beat went faster, and he could feel his palms getting sweaty as the minute passes. He wondered if he was feeling cold due to the cool wind of the night or the growing anxiety in him. He placed the blanket around him to warm himself up and blew onto his hands.   
  
Minutes seemed like hours as the ship sailed closer. A little more, he told himself. Just a little more, and they will reunite.   
  
At the drop of the anchor into the sea, Jaemin stood up to run to the end of the port. It would take a few more minutes before the ship can finally dock, but he wanted to be the first to welcome the long-awaited pirates.   
  
"To the great sea we went!   
To the shore we returned!"   
  
Jaemin could hear the pirates singing cheerfully, out of tune yet full of enthusiasm. He fondly smiled at the familiar figure leading the song, a sword in hand as he pumped it up and down at the tune. When the ship finally docked, and they extended the wooden plank to reach the port, Jaemin suddenly felt nervous. He wasn't sure why.   
  
Maybe it's the stories of pirates who completely changed due to the life in the ocean. Or the stories of pirates finding another love. Or-   
  
"Nana!"   
  
All doubts were washed away as Jeno enveloped his rugged arms around Jaemin. He inhaled his scent and immediately felt at home. No more of the stench of the sea; just the sweet scent of coffee and alcohol that clung onto Jaemin as he worked in the bar and the faint smell of vanilla from his morning cologne.   
  
"You're... you're back."   
  
All the words he prepared for this day, yet all he managed to say were those two words before he bursted into tears. He didn't mind the weird stares from the crew; he missed his lover too much. Jeno chuckled as he caressed Jaemin's back to comfort him, whispering "I'm home." over and over again to his ears.   
  
"I missed you so much."   
  
Jaemin mumbled through his heavy breaths and tears.   
  
"I'm sorry for making you wait for so long."   
  
Jeno softly kissed Jaemin's temple, his lips lingering on his skin as he missed that feeling, the feeling of comfort and safety.   
  
When they broke of the hug, they took a good look of each other. Jeno looked so different. The tips of his rugged hair had the remaining of his platinum blonde hair. He seemed rougher everywhere, his muscles toned and buffed compared to before. He gained scars and overall, he looked messy.   
  
"Baby, did you wait for me out here? You didn't even go home?"   
  
Jeno asked as he noted the apron still around his waist. Jaemin smiled bashfully.   
  
"I really wanted to see you as soon as possible."   
  
"Going home to change and eat won't hurt you, sweetheart."   
  
Jeno gave his nose a quick kiss then held his hand. As they get off the docking site, Haera was handling the welcoming meal for the pirates, along with some helpers. Some of the crew were already munching down but in the sight of their captain, they immediately stopped, feeling a little guilty.   
  
"Go ahead. I'll join you later."   
  
With their captain's approval, they continued eating and those who weren't decided to start as well. Arm in arm the couple approached Haera and at the sight of the reunited pair, she smiled fondly.   
  
"Together once again? You look happy."   
  
"How is the town, princess?"   
  
"Not a princess, pirate. And we're doing well and very much ready to handle you ruffians again."   
  
"Glad to hear that."   
  
"JENO!"   
  
Without even giving him a time to react, Donghyuck and Renjun tackled the pirate down, dragging Jaemin with them. Haera fortunately dodged and was not involved in the rough activity. However, as dangerous as it was, the bursted into laughter after seeing that all was well.   
  
They all stood up and gave Jeno a proper welcoming hug. When the little reunion finished, the two excused themselves, promising that they will do the catching up in another day.   
  
Jeno squeezed Jaemin's hand and leaned his head on Jaemin's shoulder.   
  
"I'm tired..."   
  
"Let's go home?"   
  
Jeno hummed in agreement.   
  
"Home sounds nice. The ocean isn't so bad, but a cozy warm bed with a lover to cuddle is way better."   
  
"No man or woman to company you in the sea, sweetie?"   
  
Jaemin teased and Jeno chuckled.   
  
"No one can ever be a substitute for you, Nana. You're the only one for me."   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok thats that dont hate me haha
> 
> also:
> 
> original title: the siren's call; i was thinking of jeno's ship having a really loud siren and jaemin would always wait for the "siren's call" or something like that.
> 
> yeah. that's all.


End file.
